British Patience
by SakuraHawke
Summary: Arthur is done waiting for Alfred to buck up. UsUk oneshot. Rated T for cussing and one's paranoidness...


_**O.O Bit longer than the original plan, but oh well~ ^^ Here's a little usuk oneshot for all you awesome people, hope ya like it! R&R plz? **_

_**Warning: UsUk, as in AlfredxArthur, as in boyxboy. don't like it, do. not. read. it. there are some swears, but that's pretty much it...i think...yeah, that's it .**___

_**~Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>"Artie! Wait up, man!" Alfred called after his boyfriend(?) as they speed walked down the streets of London. Right now? Apparently, their date didn't work out very well…<p>

"I'm tired of waiting!" Called back a very irritated Britain.

"Artie~!" Alfred was catching up as they headed toward Arthur Kirkland's apartment complex.

"Leave me alone, you wanking cock block!"

"But I don't know what I did wrong~! What's a wanking cock block? You don't make any sense!" Alfred Jones whined back. He grabbed at Arthur's wrist, but Arthur saw his movement and moved his wrist out of hand's reach. He then began to run at breakneck speed forward, already grabbing at his key in his pants pocket.

"Does it bloody matter? It's obvious anyway. I'm an idiot for thinking this would work out!" He ran up the stairs to his second story entrance.

"What is so obvious? I thought we were working just fine!" Alfred called back as he ran toward the stairs bottom. Arthur was at the top of the stairs, failing at trying to shove his key into the old lock. Finally, the key slid into the lock, and Arthur flung the door open.

"We are _not_ fine! And it just proves how much of a simpleton you are if you have been thinking that!" Arthur spat as he hid himself behind the door. Finalizing himself with a self-satisfying door slam and a 'klink' of the lock.

Alfred ran up to the door, pulling at the doorknob even if it was locked. "Artie~! Open up! We need to talk!" He called. Arthur remained quiet, even though he rested just behind the door on the floor. Back turned, he leaned against the door in a solid ball. There was no way he was going to pleasure the buffoon with an answer. "Artie!" he called again. Arthur restrained all responses he could make as his boyfriend(?) called again and again.

It's truly the worst relationship they have ever been in, just because of the simple fact that they didn't know if they were _in_ a relationship. They had been going out for over two months, at least, that's how Arthur saw it. But, Alfred, thought they were just going on outings, like they used to when he was a tiny colony. It never occurred to him, that his ex-guardian might want to go into deeper territory.

The calls quieted down, and Arthur began thinking that the American had left. Not that it mattered if he was there or not. Obviously he was just an old memory that he kept around to remise with. Slowly, fat, salty tears started flowing down the older country's face. He couldn't contain himself anymore. His sobs rebounded off the apartment's walls.

"Artie… Are you crying?" a worried voice called again. Damn that prat!

"Will you just leave already?" Arthur questioned back as he regained some self-control, before quickly breaking down again.

"…No. I think I'll just stay here until you have to come out again." A thump could be heard at the other end of the door could be heard as Alfred sat himself against the railing in front of the door. He leaned back, relaxing himself for the long wait he had to bare through.

Arthur could barely make out Alfred's protest, but he didn't care. He was tired of this. All of this. It was just so absurd how he was acting. He needed to clean up, he smelled of after-rain and sweat. Hopefully, the American would leave after he was done. He just… He just couldn't deal with him anymore tonight.

One shower later, Arthur was walking through his small apartment toward the door again. The only things he had on were his old boxers and sweatpants along with a towel that he was using to dry his unruly hair. Sighing, he opened the little hatch on the door to look out in front of his door. His jaw dropped. It was pouring outside now, but underneath the apartment's poor roofing, Alfred seemed perfectly dry. Though he did seem to be nodding over to the side-. Scratch that. He was lying on his left side, innocence plastered all over the younger nation's face.

A rush of feeling overcame Arthur as he stared at his love lying outside at the dead of night. Just waiting for the time when Arthur would have to come outside again. Arthur sighed. Alfred could be such a stubborn person sometimes…

A couple minutes later, Arthur was back with a woolen blanket instead of his towel. Cautiously, he unlocked the door and opened it with extreme care. He knelt down on his knees to take a closer look at his past-charge.

He looked to have fallen asleep with his knees curled up to his chest, since they bent somewhat in his now lying position. His hands were palmed together just under his chin. Just like a little kid would do. His glasses angled strangely as the tried to sit on his nose. Alfred's face was completely relaxed, as if there was nothing out at this time of night that could give him any kind of trouble.

Arthur chuckled quietly to himself as he unraveled the blanket. Alfred sure did have some good points. *pang* It's too bad… Carefully, Arthur rested the blanket over Alfred's sleeping form. Alfred moved slightly to the touch, making Arthur freeze, but settled back down again. Boy could sleep through a hurricane. He removed Alfred's glasses, fondly known by the owner as Texas, and tucked them in the shirt pocket of Alfred's bomber jacket. Then he made his way off to bed, remembering last minute to lock the door again.

* * *

><p>Next morning, Alfred woke up with the sun beaming through the railing. His vision was blurry, which was nothing new, but he had aches all over from his uncomfortable position on the floor…? Alfred sat up, and realized for the first time that a blanket had been thrown over him over the night. Alfred smiled. He still cared… Ah! So, where's Tex? Alfred fumbled around; he couldn't remember where he had put them last night. Ugh… He couldn't find them.<p>

Alfred stood up, wrapping the blanket in a ball as he did so. He looked at his clock: 7:36 a.m. It was a bit early, but he might be up? Alfred rapped on the door with his free hand. "Artie? You there?" Silence. Was this going to be his only reaction from now on? But it didn't match up.

The door opened up slightly, revealing the sliver of a body and a chain connecting the door and the wall. "What do you want, now?" He asked in a raspy voice, like he had been using his voice for a long period of time. Or been crying for a long period of time…

"What's up?" Alfred tried.

"Is that all?"

"That depends. Is it?" Alfred began to worry. Silence was becoming an unwelcome visitor between him and his best friend. What could he do?...

The door started closing again. Alfred started to panic and in his confusion, he slammed his toe into the door. "Wait, man!" For the first time ever, Alfred was glad he wore steel-toed shoes almost everywhere. "At least tell me where you put Texas." He pleaded.

Arthur stared at the man. Honestly? He could have just let the man suffer through it until he found them… But- Arthur unlatched the chain and opened the door completely.

Alfred had never seen Arthur in such a mess. His sweats bagged low, and you could see at least the first two inches of his boxers. His hair was splayed in every which way. But what hit America the hardest is the puffiness in his eyes. The way his face just seemed so much older than it was. Even if England was a pretty old country, his face shouldn't look like this. "Arthur." He stated.

Arthur grabbed at the front of the other man's jacket; picking up the joint of Tex's left side. "Would this be it?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. He didn't sound grumpy, just tired.

"Ye-Yeah." Alfred replied dumbly as he grabbed the bridge of the pair of glasses. He shoved said bridge along his nose. "Uh, here's your blanket, right? Thanks…" He trailed off. Arthur grabbed the blanket roughly, and threw it back into the apartment. He could get it later.

"Is that all?" he asked again. He didn't sound like he wanted to fight. All he really wanted to do was move on. He was certain now that Alfred had no intention of moving their relationship further.

"No?" Alfred looked away. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of flustered, looking at Arthur right now. Why? "What's wrong with us, Artie?" He looked back at Arthur, but all he saw was sadness. "Artie?"

"I he-heard you. I'm not deaf, thank you very much." Arthur replied, averting his eyes as well. It felt so tense…

"So…?" Alfred tested the ground again.

Arthur sighed, leaning against the doorframe he looked up at the American. "How can I make you understand?" He swallowed, allowing himself to relax slightly. It's not like Alfred was going to jump him or anything. Though, now, that didn't seem like such a bad idea…

"What is there to understand?" He was getting frustrated. He was tired and hungry, and all he wanted was Arthur, and… What was that last thing? It doesn't matter anyway. In the end, Arthur was going to keep it to himself anyway. What's the point? Arthur mumbled something to himself that Alfred just couldn't hear. "What did you say?" Alfred leaned in closer to hear, but Arthur mumbled again. A steady blush was coming strong against the milky white skin of his cheeks. "What?" Alfred leaned in even closer yet.

But instead of answering, Arthur leaned in the rest of the way to Alfred's lips. Grabbing the back of Alfred's neck, Arthur pulled their lips to smack, almost painfully so, before making it softer. Alfred loosened up some. Oh. I guess that would make sense… Alfred slowly moved his hands around Arthur's waist. Arthur licked Alfred's lips, asking for entrance. Alfred obliged, opening wide for the tongue that went almost down his throat: making Alfred choke a little into the kiss. He walked Arthur back into the apartment, using his foot to close the door behind them.

Finally after their long, demanding kiss, they broke apart. Just staring at each other. Finally, Arthur sighed. He placed his hands on his knees and chuckled slightly out of breath. But they both were, so it didn't matter that much. "So, wait. Are you telling me that we _were_ together then?" He asked, looking up at the tall blonde.

"Huh?" was the intelligent reply from the American. Alfred thought about this. They had been going on outings for two months…

"Well? Were we?" Arthur demanded again, straightening up to bring himself back to his full height. Not that it helped his case either way, but it made him somewhat bigger.

"Well, yes? We were _together_ during those outings… But in this way? I-I don't know." Alfred stood there, dumbfounded. What did this mean?

For the first time (in Alfred's presence), Arthur face-palmed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, he asked a different question. "How about this, you bumpkin. Ar-are we to-together, in _th-that_ way, _now?_" He turned his head away shortly after this, looking anywhere but Alfred's face. Sure, they had _one_ kiss. That didn't stabilize a relationship…

Alfred took one step closer to Arthur, raising his hand up to hold it above Arthur's left cheek. He opened his mouth, but closed it again. A couple minutes past, but neither of them moved. Not daring to startle the other. Arthur started to grow impatient. He eyed Alfred again. He still kind of seemed in shock, even though his fingertips were practically tickling Arthur's cheek. Arthur stepped back, watching as Alfred lowered his arm.

Pursing his lips, Arthur stared at Alfred for what seemed eternity. "I'll go make some tea, then." He let out as he spun on his heel to head for the kitchen. He heard Alfred's obnoxious laughter follow after him. Soon, bounding steps followed him into the cramped kitchen.

"Tea is the answer for everything, isn't?" Alfred asked, a brilliant smile plastered across his face.

"For headaches like you, it is." Arthur replied as he set his kettle of water onto the stove to steam. He turned to see Alfred sitting across from him at the small island. He had his head resting on his hands, looking dreamy eyes at Arthur. Arthur's stomach did a double-flip, but he continued to look as serious as possible.

"Heh. Yeah, _I'm_ the headache… Hey, so if we're gonna be _together_…" A smile creeped across his face. "That would make you the girlfriend, right?" Alfred burst out laughing again, well, that was until Arthur hit him across the head with yesterday's newspaper.

"Belt up! That has nothing to do with this." A light blush tinted his face as he set the newspaper again. Well he was the shorter of the two…

"Aw~ Artie's all embarrassed, and stuff~!"

"I am not!" Arthur protested. What he didn't notice was that Alfred had got up from his stool and had walked to the other side of the island.

"Oh, come on. You know you'd make a good girl in this~" Alfred taunted as he scooted Arthur, who had suddenly became aware, into the counter's right corner.

"Al-Alfred! I am _not_ a girl. Can't we both be the guy?" Arthur started trying to protect his manhood. He knew better though. There was almost no way he could push Alfred away, once he was around him. Damn his skinny arms…

"Oh, really?" Alfred placed his arms on either side of the Arthur's hips on the counter, blocking Arthur into the counter. "Then how come you look so adorable right now?" With that, Alfred placed a tender kiss onto his new boyfriend's lips.

"You're a pain." Arthur replied simply.

"Love you too, Artie~!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ugh... Yeah, well the ending kinda sucks...But it just wanted to go on and on and on- Well, this is where I put the stopper. <strong>_

_**If your here, that means you must have read it, right? Thxs for reading~!**_


End file.
